Prismatic
by deadpan riot
Summary: Proof that one simple thing can be so much more. Every color has it's own hues and shades, and every one of these has a possible story just waiting to unfold. color-themed one-shots with various characters, genres, ratings, etc.
1. Vermillion

**_Vermillion_**  
Genre:darkness/angst  
Characters: .....?

* * *

He reached out in vain. The sky really was the limit, for no matter how high he flew, no matter how hard he willed his hand to grasp what it sought, it was forever just beyond his reach.  
Crimson swept trails through crimson until there had been nothing left, and they had stood, at the edge of the world. Fates clashed and angels wept in a harmony interwoven in the ring of steel that rose higher and higher toward a sun that'd lost its power to warm. Ashy black, they fell from the sky in hundreds, drifting lazily in arches and swirls that hinted at preformed patterns, all the while dancing skillfully amidst droplets of vermillion and crystalline. The proof of the end vanished, but still close enough to touch, and yet forever unreachable, this crimson the varnish for eyes that saw only tarnished memories.  
The fingers that had stretched pleadingly for the heavens beyond the sky fell softly in defeat as dead eyes met those of the living dead. The final Act was revealed and he realized their's had never been meant to last…They were never meant to be.

* * *

a/n: i don't think i want to tell who i was thinking of when i wrote this...you get to input whoever you think fits ^_^


	2. SunGlow

_**SunGlow  
**_rating: PG  
Characters: Cloud & Zach

* * *

The wind slithered lazily across the open meadow, brushing against untamed grass and thousands of newly-bloomed daffodils. Petals of brilliant yellow and gold swayed rhythmically, a sea of color gently churning beneath an azure sky. Maya blue eyes followed the lazily moving clouds above, studying the softly swirled patterns with a silent intensity that gave the illusion of calm, but only if you didn't look too closely.  
The wind continued its intricate dance, ruffling already messy golden locks and carrying with it the scent of the daffodils and the warmth of the oncoming summer. Soft footfalls weaved in and out of the sound of the wind, taking up what silence there would have been, shattering his illusion of being the last man on earth. Sky painted eyes joined in the chasing of clouds as an unspoken bond was acknowledged and silent truths were passed. The soft rustling of garments and a gentle nudge brought blue to meet blue, irises cut from different pieces of heaven reaching out to one another through the barrier that was the world.  
"Here."  
Sun stained petals undulated as the flower was passed from one to the other, pollen dislodging to fly freely towards the horizon. Simple though the gesture was, it allowed the man to convey so much more to the blond than words ever could, maya eyes warming and the small smile that bloomed the only compensation needed for the show of affection.

* * *

a/n: sunglow is a crayola named shade of yellow

this made me want to make a cloud/zach oneshot full of fluff (which i may just do ;D) also, comments and critique welcome! I'd love to know how my style of writing flows with other people ^_^


	3. Grey

**Grey

* * *

**

5 minutes…12…15…31…He had things to do, people to see, and yet here he stood as if glued to the floor.

His stomach growled, and he ignored it. The second joint of his right ring finger itched, but he was too absorbed to scratch it. The whole of his attention was fixated on the image before him, and nothing, NOTHING could tear him from it.

It was horrible, a stab in the heart, a punch to the kidneys, and a blow below the belt all rolled into one very noticeable little package.

His horror grew exponentially as the number he counted increased. It had to be some cruel joke, had to be. Perhaps some fey little creature had crawled into his bed while he was sleeping and – no. If anything it was karma, the universe's divine retribution or some such crap.

His fingers curled around the edges of the sink, the porcelain cutting into his skin as he pressed harder and harder, trying desperately to wake himself in case it all happened to be some idiotic nightmare. No-go, it was still there and all he'd managed to do was bruise his fingers, judging by the steady thrum of warm pain pulsing merrily within them.

A sigh escaped his lips, brushing along the smooth surface as he leaned forward. "Just the reality of such a thing is horrific in and of itself, but to have it happen overnight?"

Gingerly, he touched the _thing, _carefully parting it from its less corrupt fellows. No, it was no light trick, for on and off he flipped the switch at hand, and whether the light be horrifically fluorescent or au-natural the result was still the same.

Genesis pouted, simultaneously caught between wanting to rip the head off of the nearest person, and wanting to cry.

Neither the mirror, nor his eyes lied. He had a grey hair. Four of them, grouped closely together to make their presence that much more obvious.

"What the fuck next…"


End file.
